The invention concerns a suspendable dispenser pack container for flowable substances, such as liquids, pastes, powder and fine granules, particularly of expensive substances requiring secure packaging, consisting of a bag which in a filled state has a connector sealed with a film and an outer carton which is closed with flaps.